


Beauty & the Beast King Voldemort

by MaskedNightingale



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Hermione is Belle, Hogwarts is the castle, Lord Voldemort is the Beast, Set in a universe with 1700s garb, Spunky Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a powerful king. He ruled his kingdom in ruthlessness and magic.-----A knight rose up against him & one day a great battle was fought.-----The warrior knight stood against the king in one last battle, their powers seemed to match in one blinding moment….and in that moment the king disappeared.----But the king used a great magic to forgo death, little did he know Fate had other plans.





	Beauty & the Beast King Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty & Lord Voldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468497) by PistolShrimp. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty & the Beast nor the Harry Potter verse. The title of this tale and plot was inspired by PistolShrimp's "Beauty & Lord Voldemort trailer". My tale is more of an alternate universe to the Harry Potter verse & a alternate telling of BatB. For instance, my Hermione's full name is Hermione-Belle Grangér.

Once upon a time there lived a powerful king. He ruled his kingdom in ruthlessness and magic. 

One day one of his knights, whose soul was lit from within with a brilliant flame, stood up against one of his cruel acts. Instead of seeing the courage and honor in the young knight’s stand, the cruel king conspired to dispose of him. 

Warned by one of the king’s advisors, who wished for one day without torment, the knight vanished. 

The king was not satisfied by this however and instead he forced his power more on his people, trying to control each one from being able to use their own light within, unless for one of his own plans.

Several years of hardship passed, until one day the knight appeared again. The knight had raised an army. An army of those who would no longer tolerate the evil within their lands.

The war that ensued cost many their lives and at the end only few stood on either side, the rest were hidden away. 

The warrior knight stood against the king in one last battle, their powers seemed to match in one blinding moment….and in that moment the king disappeared. 

The people cheered and left the castle’s grounds, once stepping into their homes forgetting about the hard-won battle and the days of hardship. 

What they did not know was that the king had installed a fail safe in case he was ever struck down in battle. 

What the king forgot was that magic always comes with a price and this time Fate had other plans.


End file.
